Lisa, Cisco, And A Pair Of Handcuffs
by LycoX
Summary: Cisco's having a drink when Lisa shows up with one goal in mind.


**Lisa, Cisco, And**

 **A Pair of Handcuffs**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Man has it been awhile since I wrote anything about Lisa and Cisco! Special thanks to Fox Boss for the idea as well! Takes place after Fury of Firestorm.**

* * *

 **Hob's Tavern**

One Cisco Ramon, engineer, tech guy, namer of heroes and badguys was hanging out at his favorite tavern a few hours later after FIRESTORM 2.0 left to go visit Professor Stein's friend. While he was very happy Professor Stein wasn't going to die, the fact it wasn't Ronnie once more as part of the FIRESTORM Matrix bummed him somewhat as he had considered the guy to be a pretty good friend. But he figured that with time, Jax and him could become friends with one another. His being a mechanic while he himself is an engineer would probably make for some interesting times. And so Cisco had decided to go Hob's for a few drinks to honor Ronnie's memory and as well as celebrating FIRESTORM 2.0.

Course he had no intention to get wasted as that would make it difficult to get home and with his emerging powers, there was no telling when that would strike up and he'd be liable to freak the heck out if that happened while drunk. So he basically took his time with his second Long Island Iced Tea and enjoyed some Chicken Wings to go along with it. And while he wasn't much of a sports fan, the game that was currently on the tv did have his interest some and it was because of that that he didn't really pay much attention to the person who sat down next to him at the bar table.

"Gee Cisco, it hurts me deep inside that you haven't said hello to me yet." The new arrival said a few minutes later with a slight pout on her lips.

That voice made the engineer freeze a little and then slowly turned to the owner of the voice and saw one Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart staring at him with a pout that he couldn't help but find cute. Something he quickly shook off as thinking that sort of thing about her led to other things and he couldn't have that. No sir! "Uhh.. Lisa! Hi! Um.. What are, what are you doing here?" As far as he knew her brother was still in prison so she was either here because of that or for another reason entirely.

Smiling at the flustered engineer while grabbing his drink to take a sip from it, she then told him she'd just wanted to come through the city for a short period of time before leaving again. "That and I wanted to see you again as that kiss we had really made this girl's toes curl in sheer pleasure."

No need to tell him what else that kiss made her feel whenever she thought about it. Though if he was lucky enough she just might show him! Cisco gulped after that and seeing her smile at him made him wonder if she could tell how nervous he felt after being told that. This thing between the two of them always left the engineer unsure as to what exactly was going on and if she was only doing it for her own fun or otherwise. He'd yet to ask as he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer thanks to anything he was starting to feel for the girl even though that was a bad idea. But hey, you can't help how ya feel right?

"You my friend are a very bad girl." Cisco told her and to his surprise she broke out into laughter and he couldn't help but love the sound of it.

Lisa had to admit that while she already did like Cisco quite a lot, his helping save her life from her asshole of a father's cruelty started to make her feel even more towards him. That kiss between the two of them had been really special for her and the fact he even returned it told her he might feel the same way too. Yeah, they came from two different worlds but she honestly didn't care about that and hoped he felt the same way. His little line to her about being a bad girl had honestly amused her and a glance at her favorite engineer's face told her he was rather in awe of the laughter from her. _I really shouldn't get my hopes up about him._ Girls like her didn't get guys like him after all.

But she would enjoy what ever she could get with Cisco Ramon in whatever length of time that life gave them. After her laughter subsided, she got another sip of his drink and then winking at him and enjoying the blush from the guy, she pulled out a set of handcuffs and put it right in front of his face with a smile. "You know Cisco, if you ever want to play good cop, bad cop with me I already have these."

Cisco couldn't help but gulp again as he fully understood what she was really implying with her words. "Uhh.. I umm.. That's… That's great to know..."

Oh how she loved how he could react towards her and wondered how long it would be before his brain overloaded from hormones and the wild imagery she likely caused him to think about. "So..." She began teasingly and feeling satisfied that she had his full attention once taking the cuffs out of his line of vision.

"Who's gonna wear these babies? I'm sure we could… Take turns." And my oh my wouldn't THAT be tons of fun? It made a shiver of pleasure go up her spine as well.

Smiling at him again and delighting in seeing her favorite engineer gape like a fish over her words, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, pocketed the cuffs and walked away while swaying her butt to further mess with his head. Cisco whimpered as he couldn't help but watch her leave and it wasn't long before he was up and moving before he could stop to really think about it. "I'm gonna be in soooo much trouble." He muttered to himself while failing to realize that several patrons of the tavern were raising their mugs in salute to him for getting the attention of a girl that hot.

As he made his way, he watched as Lisa turned back to face him after opening the door with a smile that promised a whole lot of things aimed right at him and couldn't help but think one single thing. _But its gonna be worth it._

And he was proven right as following her out of the tavern that night had shown just how worth it the potential trouble down the road was. It'd be a night he wouldn't soon forget and the smile on his face made his friends curious as heck but all he would say is that he had an extremely good night. Lisa telling him that their night together was quite possibly the single best memory for her in a long line of bad ones was another thing that made the night so worth it and he could tell how truthful she was being too. Cisco Ramon would also never quite look at handcuffs the same way again either, much to Joe's confusion whenever the engineer would catch sight of them and just stare.

He wasn't sure what would happen next between him and Lisa Snart, but he was definitely looking forward to it and he had a feeling she was too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Many thanks to Fox Boss for the inspiration of this idea. I hope you'll enjoy it! Bonus points to those who may remember Hob's Tavern. And if any of you have any ideas you'd like to see involving Cisco and Lisa, feel free to hit me up about them!**


End file.
